Ocular hypotensive agents are useful in the treatment of a number of various ocular hypertensive conditions, such as post-surgical and post-laser trabeculectomy ocular hypertensive episodes, glaucoma, and as presurgical adjuncts.
Glaucoma is a disease of the eye characterized by increased intraocular pressure. On the basis of its etiology, glaucoma has been classified as primary or secondary. For example, primary glaucoma in adults (congenital glaucoma) may be either open-angle or acute or chronic angle-closure. Secondary glaucoma results from pre-existing ocular diseases such as uveitis, intraocular tumor or an enlarged cataract.
The underlying causes of primary glaucoma are not yet known. The increased intraocular tension is due to the obstruction of aqueous humor outflow. In chronic open-angle glaucoma, the anterior chamber and its anatomic structures appear normal, but drainage of the aqueous humor is impeded. In acute or chronic angle-closure angle-closure glaucoma, the anterior chamber is shallow, the filtration angle is narrowed, and the iris may obstruct the trabecular meshwork at the entrance of the canal of Schlemm. Dilation of the pupil may push the root of the iris forward against the angle, and may produce pupillary block and thus precipitate an acute attack. Eyes with narrow anterior chamber angles are predisposed to acute angle-closure glaucoma attacks of various degrees of severity.
Secondary glaucoma is caused by any interference with the flow of aqueous humor from the posterior chamber into the anterior chamber and subsequently, into the canal of Schlemm. Inflammatory disease of the anterior segment may prevent aqueous escape by causing complete posterior synechia in iris bombe, and may plug the drainage channel with exudates. Other common causes are intraocular tumors, enlarged cataracts, central retinal vein occlusion, trauma to the eye, operative procedures and intraocular hemorrhage.
Considering all types together, glaucoma occurs in about 2% of all persons over the age of 40 and may be asymptotic for years before progressing to rapid loss of vision. In cases where surgery is not indicated, topical .beta.-adrenoreceptor antagonists have traditionally been the drugs of choice for treating glaucoma.
Certain eicosanoids and their derivatives have been reported to possess ocular hypotensive activity, and have been recommended for use in glaucoma management. Eicosanoids and derivatives include numerous biologically important compounds such as prostaglandins and their derivatives. Prostaglandins can be described as derivatives of prostanoic acid which has the following structural formula: ##STR1##
Various types of prostaglandins are known, depending on the structure and substituents carried on the alicyclic ring of the prostanoic acid skeleton. Further classification is based on the number of unsaturated bonds in the side chain indicated by numerical subscripts after the generic type of prostaglandin [e.g. prostaglandin E.sub.1 (PGE.sub.1), prostaglandin E.sub.2 (PGE.sub.2)], and on the configuration of the substituents on the alicyclic ring indicated by .alpha. or .beta. [e.g. prostaglandin F.sub.2.alpha. (PGF.sub.2.alpha.)].
Prostaglandins were earlier regarded as potent ocular hypertensives, however, evidence accumulated in the last decade shows that some protaglandins are highly effective ocular hypotensive agents, and are ideally suited for the long-term medical management of glaucoma (see, for example, Bito, L. Z. Biological Protection With Prostaglandins Cohen, M. M., ed., Boca Raton, Fla., CRC Press Inc., 1985, pp. 231-252; and Bito, L. Z., Applied Pharmacology in the Medical Treatment of Glaucomas Drance, S. M. and Neufeld, A. H. eds., New York, Grune & Stratton, 1984, pp. 477-505). Such prostaglandins include PGF.sub.2.alpha., PGF.sub.1.alpha., PGE.sub.2, and certain lipid-soluble esters, such as C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkyl esters, e.g. 1-isopropyl ester, of such compounds.
Although the precise mechanism is not yet known, recent experimental results indicate that the prostaglandin-induced reduction in intraocular pressure results from increased uveoscleral outflow [Nilsson et al., Invest. Ophthalmol. Vis. Sci. 28(suppl), 284 (1987)].
The isopropyl ester of PGF.sub.2.alpha. has been shown to have significantly greater hypotensive potency than the parent compound, presumably as a result of its more effective penetration through the cornea. In 1987 this compound was described as "the most potent ocular hypotensive agent ever reported" [see, for example, Bito, L. Z., Arch. Ophthalmol. 105, 1036 (1987), and Siebold et al., Prodrug 5, 3 (1989)].
Whereas prostaglandins appear to be devoid of significant intraocular side effects, ocular surface (conjunctival) hyperemia and foreign-body sensation have been consistently associated with the topical ocular use of such compounds, in particular PGF.sub.2.alpha. and its prodrugs, e.g. its 1-isopropyl ester, in humans. The clinical potentials of prostaglandins in the management of conditions associated with increased ocular pressure, e.g. glaucoma are greatly limited by these side effects.
In a series of co-pending U.S. patent applications assigned to Allergan, Inc. prostaglandin esters with increased ocular hypotensive activity accompanied with no or substantially reduced side-effects are disclosed. The co-pending U.S. Ser. No. 386,835 (filed 27 Jul. 1989), relates to certain 11-acyl-prostaglandins, such as 11-pivaloyl, 11-acetyl, 11-isobutyryl, 11-valeryl, and 11-isovaleryl PGF.sub.2.alpha.. Intraocular pressure reducing prostaglandins are disclosed in the co-pending application U.S. Ser. No. 357,394 (filed 25 May 1989). Similarly, 11,15- 9,15- and 9,11-diesters of prostaglandins, for example 11,15-dipivaloyl PGF.sub.2.alpha. are known to have ocular hypotensive activity. See the co-pending patent applications U.S. Ser. Nos. 385,645, 386,312 and 386,834 (all filed 27 Jul. 1989). PGF 1-alcohols and their use as ocular hypotensives are disclosed in co-pending patent application U.S. Ser. No. (filed 14 Jun. 1990). The disclosures of all of these patent applications are hereby expressly incorporated by reference.
Certain 2-decarboxyl-2-aminomethyl PG derivatives are known in the art.
N-dimethylamino-2-decarboxy PGF.sub.2.alpha. was, for example, described by Fitzpatrick et al., in NATO Adv. Study Inst. Ser., Ser. A, A36, 283-289 (1981). The compound attenuated PGF.sub.2.alpha. -induced increases in lobular arterial pressure of perfused canine lung in situ.
2-decarboxyl-2-aminomethyl PGF.sub.2.alpha. -type analogues were disclosed by Nelson et al., in Prostaglandins 17(3), 441-449 (1979). According to this publication, the disclosed analogues closely resemble the parent PGF.sub.2.alpha. compounds as antifertility agents in the hamster.
2-decarboxyl-2-aminomethyl-5,9-alpha-prostacyclin analogues, especially of the F series, are disclosed in the Belgian Patent Application No. 860,278, claiming the priority of U.S. Ser. No. 788,143, filed 19 Apr. 1977.
Maddox et al., Nature 273, 549-552 (1978) tested the antagonistic behaviour of fourteen amide and 1-amino derivatives of prostaglandin F compounds, using the response of gerbil colon to PGF.sub.2.alpha..
2-decarboxyl-2-aminomethyl PGE and PGD analogues are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,139.
There is no mention in any of the foregoing publications of the ocular hypotensive activity of 1-decarboxy-1-aminomethyl prostaglandin derivatives.